Fugindo da Razão
by NaahGrint
Summary: O que fazer quando tudo parece fugir da razão?Quando algo que a muito tempo havia sido dito muda bruscamente?O que fazer quando nada mais parece fazer sentido e no final tudo se encaixa'...aquelas férias de verão, Harry e Rony passavam no Largo Grimmauld
1. O comum fora do comum

Harry caíra em um sono profundo logo depois que se deitou.Ao contrário dos últimos dias que tinha um sono leve, que só o barulho da cama do Rony quando ele se virava fazia com que o garoto acordasse.

Acredite em você mesmo Harry! Faça menos perguntas e obtenha suas próprias respostas!– O garoto não sabia se estava sonhando, mais uma voz masculina falava com ele, e de repente foi substituída por uma feminina que dizia – Vá pela sua própria cabeça querido!Se é isso que você acredita, é o que acontecerá!

Harry se senta rapidamente na cama, estava claro que eram seus pais, a voz de Lily era inconfundível.Mais como acreditar em si mesmo se ele não tinha resposta alguma?Será que seus pais ainda estavam vivos?Mais como ninguém nunca descobriu? Porém, naquela mesma hora, Harry obteve a resposta esperada.

O garoto sabe algo que não sabemos! – Uma outra voz completamente fria que ele conhecia invadiu a sua mente. – Vasculhem!Precisamos saber de cada detalhe!Eu procuro em sua mente! – Nesse mesmo instante Harry sabia do que se tratava, Voldemort estava entrando em sua mente para saber mais, o garoto porém, estava cada vez melhor em Leglimência e tentava a todo custo bloquear a sua mente – Ele não me deixa entrar!Moleque atrevido!Para que adiar a morte? – Essas foram as últimas palavras ouvidas e tudo voltou a ficar no maior silêncio.

Rony!Acorda! – Harry se levanta de sua cama e chacoalha o amigo.

Não mamãe...hoje eu não vou treinar arremesso de pratos – Rony responde dormindo.

RONY! – O garoto estapeia o amigo que reclama.

Calma cara! Baixou o espírito 'Gina' em você? – Rony pergunta apertando os olhos de sono.

Não...só me escuta!Você, Hermione e todos aqui dentro da ordem, não podem me contar o que sabem!Eu não posso saber de nenhuma resposta está me entendendo? – Para Harry parecia estar sendo muito duro dizer aquilo, justo ele?Harry Potter?Não querendo saber de nenhuma resposta?Algo sério tinha acontecido, portanto Rony resolve dar mais atenção e se senta na cama – Quer que eu chame a Hermione?Ela pode te ajudar mais do que eu!

Não...eu só queria falar isso!Voldemort – Rony faz uma careta – Sim!V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T!Ele tentou entrar na minha mente denovo!E por pouco não conseguiu!Eu sei que soa estranho, mais eu não posso saber de nada!

Tudo bem cara...eu não te conto...mais tente manter a calma ok?Vamos dormir e contamos isso para os outros pela manhã! – Como sempre, Rony se vir para o lado da parede e dorme, Harry fica novamente olhando cada canto do teto, procurando palavras ou respostas, então cai no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, ninguém se apressa a acordar, pois é todos no Largo Grimmauld, o dia era mais agitado, e a Sra.Black costumava gritar mais vezes também.

Harry contou a todos sobre o sonho e que Voldemort tentara ler a sua mente.Todos se mostraram muito preocupados, mais combinaram de não dizer nada a Harry antes da hora.De repente, a campainha toca.

Eu atendo! – Gina sai correndo – Droga!! – Os gêmeos haviam aparatado na porta antes dela.

Olá Lovegoods! – Fred e Jorge dizem em coro.

Olá gêmeos! – O pai de Luna era como ela, um pouco calvo é claro, e com uma barriga mais notável.Mais com os óculos de lua e aquele olhar profundo era inegável a paternidade – O Sr.Weasley está?

Na cozinha...- Os gêmeos mostram o lugar enquanto Gina puxa a mão de Luna até a sala que é onde estão Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Oi pessoal...- Luna não estava com o Pasquim nas mãos, e estava com uma roupa até bonita pelas expectativas de todos.

Oi Luna!Seu pai vai fazer parte da ordem agora? Cavalo na H8!– Rony pergunta e a peça do xadrez de bruxo se mexe comendo a rainha de Harry (droga!!)

Sim...ele já havia ajudado a ordem antes...agora vai começar a participar mais, acho que vai ser legal.Mais vocês ficaram sabendo? – Luna fala com um olhar assustado.

Sobre os pais da Parkinson? – Hermione pergunta.

Sim...foi cruel, e o pior é que ela irá ficar aqui. – Luna completa.

Parkinson?Pansy Parkinson?Aqui no Largo Grimmauld?Sede da Ordem da Fênix?Ela é uma Sonserina! – Harry diz indignado.

Não julgue a pessoa pela casa Harry! – Hermione o alerta – Vamos dizer que Lupin já desconfiava que 'você-sabe-quem' leria a sua mente, então não nos deixou dizer à você.Os Parkinson estavam trabalhando para a Ordem, ajudando com assuntos que se tratavam de 'você-sabe-quem'.Porém, foram pegos do mesmo jeito, e a Pansy...bem...a garota viu os pais e os avós serem mortos por ele , ou seja, a família dela, sorte que 'você-sabe-quem' não a viu, senão ela não estaria aqui.

Por isso a Pansy vem para cá – Rony completa com uma careta - Os pais morreram pela Ordem, então a Ordem cuidará dela!Essa menina é muito mal encarada!

Ela viu o irmão brigar com os pais e sair de casa, era a pessoa que ficava com ela, segundo o senhor Weasley – Hermione aponta para a cozinha – Os pais nunca ficavam em casa, ela era pequena e acabou crescendo assim, eu tenho dó...não sabia dessa história...acho que ela chega hoje ou amanhã, Kim foi buscá-la em um orfanato.Espero que vocês a tratem bem, e ela ficará no meu quarto!

Eu teria medo... – Rony diz mais é interrompido por Hermione.

Então Harry? Já faz idéia de onde esteja o 3º pergaminho?

Não sei...provavelmente em um esconderijo dos marotos...e o único que eu me lembro é a Casa dos Gritos...porém, é o último...não sei mais que isso, não tenho idéia de onde seja o outro lugar...

A Casa dos Gritos...é verdade...me lembro quando Fred e Jorge disseram que gostam de lá porque os Marotos tinham suas reuniões em um quarto... – Rony se encosta no sofá.

Relaxa Harry...às vezes no terceiro venha alguma pista de onde o ultimo esteja.

Eu prefiro não ter esperanças Gina... e sobre eu ter ido à Hogwarts sem avisar, sorte minha que todos aqui são compreensivos e quando eu disse que Gui foi buscar o pergaminho comigo, todos aceitaram, achei que ia levar uma bonca daquelas... – Harry diz rindo.

E quando pretende ir buscar o outro pergaminho? – Rony pergunta interessado em Hermione que parece apreciar as peças do xadrez xingando Harry e Rony que estavam demorando para jogar.

Hoje quero descansar, talvez amanh...-Harry é cortado pela campainha.

Como estavam esperando pela pequena Parkinson, todos saem da cozinha e vão esperá-la na sala.

Olá querida! – A Sra.Weasley logo a abraça – Venha...vamos entrando...você já comeu?Tomou banho?Está cansada?

Não...- Pansy responde seca.

A garota não tinha aquele olhar de desprezo, Harry ficou a observá-la um tempo, ela tinha um olhar de uma pessoa velha, alguém que já viveu muito, e tem muito pra contar.Ela estava bem magra, o que dizia que não vinha comendo direito 'coisa que a Sra.Weasley não toleraria' pensou ele.Mais agora Harry , como Mione, sentia pena de Pansy, ela tinha acabado de passar o que ele passou a muito tempo atrás!Harry queria saber como ela se sentia, se queria ajuda, pois ele sabia como doía.Percebendo bem, Pansy estava mais velha, mais seus cabelos continuavam os mesmos, preto e lisos, porém seu rosto era fino e delicado, a garota era miúda e magra, Harry se pegou pensando que a garota estava muito bonita.

Se não se importam, vou para o meu quarto, eu acho sozinha. – Pansy, sem ouvir respostas, sobe as escadas devagar até sumir no corredor do segundo andar.

Um de vocês terá que ir conversar com a garota – A Sra.Weasley fala – E levará algo para ela comer.

Eu vou...-Harry disse para surpresa de todos – Sei o que ela está passando, acho que sou o único que a compreendo aqui...

Então está bem querido, fico feliz que pense assim. – A Sra.Weasley vai até a cozinha, pega um prato de comida e entrega à Harry.- Leve para ela e diga se ela quiser descer, estamos aqui!

Tudo bem... – O garoto pega o prato, vai até o quarto e bate na porta. – Pansy?Está aí?


	2. O Mapa do Maroto no plural

Depois de voltarem à cozinha, onde todos olhavam ansiosos para Kim e Minerva, porém ninguém queria perguntar e receber uma resposta embaraçosa.

Não...aí não tem nenhuma magia negra! – Moody diz sem mesmo que lhe perguntem.(Como se já não bastasse um olho, ele agora tem um ouvido biônico!)

Bem Kim...então acho que pode nos contar o que você suspeita, quem escreveu, e para quem você irá entregar esse pergaminho...- Minerva fala com um pequeno sorriso esboçado no rosto.

Se me permite Minerva – Kim a interrompe – Prefiro que deixe comigo esse trabalho, nunca se sabe à mente de quem 'aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado' irá recorrer, agora que está se tornando um ótimo Oclumente.Prefiro deixar isso entre poucos, assim ele terá menos chances de descobrir não é mesmo? – Kim dá um sorrisinho, estava seguro de seus pensamentos, achava que sabia a resposta, e finalmente se destacaria em algo na Ordem.

Ihhhhh cara...a Ordem tem que fazer tudo como uma só não é?Porque tanto mistério? – Tonks fala em um tom divertido, querendo quebrar o gelo.

É melhor Tonks, assim menos gente saberá e o motivo eu já expliquei porque.

Ok, ok...não ta mais aqui quem falou! – Tonks cutuca Harry e dá um sorrisinho, e é correspondida pelo mesmo.

Como sempre, apenas baboseiras...esse Ministério já teve seus dias de glória... – O Sr.Weasley mostra o rosto que antes era coberto pelo jornal pela primeira vez aquela manhã – Querida? Os gêmeos não virão tomar café?

Sim...já vou acordá-los – A Sra.Weasley responde tirando o avental.

Senhora Weasley, se me permite irei acordá-los, afinal, não estou fazendo nada... – Kim responde gentilmente e é correspondido com um 'Muito obrigada Kim'.

Kim certifica-se que o pergaminho está no bolso e sobe as escadas correndo, desacelerando apenas enquanto passava pelo quadro da Sra.Black, e voltando a correr depois.

Fred!!Jorge!!Abram a porta! – Kim tenta abrir a porta mais está trancada.

Assopra Lobo Mau! – É a resposta que se ouve de dentro do quarto uns 10 minutos depois de estar insistindo à porta.

Sem brincadeira!Preciso da ajuda de vocês!É muito importante... – Kim tentava falar o mais sério possível, embora soubesse que não surtiria efeitos nos dois.

Diga a senha! – Agora a voz parecia estar perto dele, atrás da porta.

Hã...Fred...não sei...

Eu sou o Jorge!! – Grita.

Parem de gritar...vocês vão acabar acordando a Sra.Black!! – Kim grita e os urros de alguém muito irritado podem ser ouvidos de longe.

TRAIDORES DO PRÓPRIO SANGUE!SUJEITOS IMUNDOS!SANGUES RUINS!SAIAM DA MINHA CASA!

Abram logo essa porta seus 'Kim solta um palavrão'

Senha aceita!! – Jorge abre a porta e deixa o Kim entrar – É incrível como as pessoas acordam com um humor de dar inveja...

Ok, seja rápido, porque nos acordou e o que tem aí de tão importante? – Fred fala ainda deitado.

Bem...acho que conhecem isso, e sabem como ver o que está escrito! – Kim joga o pergaminho ao lado de fred que reconhece e rapidamente se levanta, era um pergaminho como o mapa do maroto, que escrevia uma mensagem para que apenas quem soubesse o feitiço poderia ler.

Bom...se quiser podemos tentar abrir...mais não temos a mínima idéia do que isso seja! – Fred mente.

Vocês podem enganar á todos, mais Kim Shacklebolt vocês não enganam.- Kim

dá um leve sorriso ao ver a cara dos gêmeos de espanto – Há muito tempo atrás, quando eu apenas começava Hogwarts, primeiro ano, eu estava na Lufa-Lufa, realmente uma ótima casa!Ao entrar lá, achei que seria muito evitado, que ninguém iria querer andar comigo, coisas de criança... mais era aí que eu me 4 meninos que faziam muito sucesso na época, pena que estavam no 7º ano...os nomes deles eram Pedro, Lupin, Sirius e Tiago.

Cara!!Você conheceu os Marotos? – Fred e Jorge falam boquiabertos.

Conheci bem o suficiente, para me tornar muito amigo de Tiago e me abalar muito quando ele morreu no dia 31 de Outubro de 1981.E também conheci o Mapa do Maroto, sabem?Aquele pedaço de pergaminho, que fala com as pessoas? – Kim dá uma gargalhada.

Já que conhece os Marotos cara, não tem o que escondermos...conhecemos o Mapa do Maroto sim, mais o que realmente você quer?

Eu sabia! Tiago uma vez me mostrou esse mapa e me disse que deixaria na mão dos futuros Marotos que continuariam o seu trabalho...não poderia pensar em outra pessoa a não ser vocês dois. – Kim responde animado.

Então me dá aí o pergaminho Fred! – Jorge pega o pergaminho e olha novamente para Kim.

Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom! – Com um toque da varinha de Jorge, as palavras começam a se formar.

'**POR SETE VEZES, OS VERDADEIROS HERDEIROS, COM AS MESMAS CARACTERÍSTICAS, POR MÍNIMAS QUE SEJAM FORAM ESCOLHIDOS! NADA FOI REVELADO.PORÉM, UMA ÚLTIMA MUDANÇA, FEZ COM QUE O SEXTO SE CONSAGRASSE PARA SE JUNTAR AOS OUTROS 3 HERDEIROS, FAZENDO ASSIM, COM QUE A FORÇA MAIOR SEJA REVELADA POR AQUELES QUE SE ENCONTRAVAM NEUTROS.**

Obs: Mais três desses pergaminhos estão espalhados por lugares onde saibam que os Marotos passaram!Ass: Pontas'

Eu sabia que Tiago não nos desapontaria! – Kim fala explodindo de alegria ao ver que o velho amigo e os marotos não eram apenas 'bagunça'.

Cara, eu não entendi nada disso...mais pelo que percebi, o pai de Harry, sabia muito mais do que apenas zoar o Snape.

Os três ficam ali, pensando juntos o que poderia significar todo aquele suspense, aquelas frases.Quem seriam os outros herdeiros?Quem seria o Herdeiro?Seriam os filhos de Tiago, Lupin, Sirius e Pedro?Mais como ninguém nunca soube que eles tiveram filhos?Seria alguém para lutar com Harry?Algo dizia à eles, que todos deveriam ficar cientes disso, e Kim concordou em contar e eles desceram para a cozinha.


	3. O mistério da seringueira

Kim, Fred e Jorge desceram as escadas até a cozinha, e se viram fuzilados pelos olhares curiosos que se voltaram para eles a partir do momento em que adentraram o local, que agora, já não tinha mais cheiro de chá, adotara um cheiro que misturava café com algo não muito agradável, o que parecia que Monstro havia descido do sótão, e ao ouvirem os murmúrios debaixo do armário, eles constataram que realmente Monstro estava na cozinha.

Hey Kim...se você não contar o que sabe, eu enfio 'Veritasserum' pela sua guela! – Tonks diz em um tom ameaçador, mas ninguém discordou da garota de cabelos da cor do sol, pois realmente estavam muito ansiosos para saber o que Kim escondera deles.

Bom...- Começou Kim – Para dizer a verdade, não sei de nada...tenho apenas dúvidas...

Mais como a Ordem da Fênix está aqui para ajudar, conte-nos as dúvidas, e quem sabe alguém poderá ajudar... – Minerva diz secamente.

Ela e Lupin, pareciam muito mais cansados e secos desde que Dumbledore morreu .Harry suspeitava que seria algum feitiço que eles tivessem levado enquanto lutavam em Hogwarts com os comensais, algo que os deixou muito fracos, não quis comentar, mais percebeu que Rony vira isso também.

Depois de Kim terminar de contar o que tinha lido no papel, todos se entreolharam, esperando pelo menos algum rumor.

Sete vezes? Herdeiro? De quem? Serão Herdeiros dos fundadores de Hogwarts?– Lupin perguntou fanzindo a testa.

Quem conseguiu abrir o pergaminho? – A Sra.Weasley pergunta curiosa.

Parece que Monstro serve para alguma coisa não é? – Fred Responde ao ver que Kim estava confuso, mais não podiam contar sobre o mapa do maroto, então resolveram colocar a culpa no coitado do Elfo.

Mais não falem a ele que contamos...- Jorge vê Monstro dormindo e resmungando – Ele não quis nos contar como fez, sabe como esse Elfo é, todo estranho! – Depois dessa fala ele leva um olhar ameaçador de Hermione.

Quer dizer que...que...meu pai escreveu isso?Pra me ajudar?Com Voldemort? – Harry olha para a careta de cada pessoa que ouvira ele pronunciar esse nome, ele não acreditava...seu pai o ajudava em tudo, mesmo estando morto, como isso poderia ser possível?

Sim Harry, isso é Legítimo de Tiago Potter, incrível como ele pode ser misterioso não é? – Kim agora tenta quebrar um gelo com um pequeno sorriso.

**Espera aí** – Rony fala de repente – Fred?Jorge? Lembra que vocês me disseram que tinha uma árvore em que os Marotos ficavam, onde planejavam as suas travessuras?Aquela que vocês dizem parecer ter alguma magia, pois tem uma idéia boa a cada vez que se sentam nela?

Sim...é aquela Seringueira de Hogwarts – Fred diz confuso – Mais porque essa pergunta agora?

Esse poderia ser um bom lugar para o 2º pergaminho estar, não seria?

Até que não é uma má idéia Rony, é um bom lugar, e afinal, pelo que li em 'Hogwarts uma História', aquela seringueira está lá desde o começo de Hogwarts, e ninguém sabe o porque nunca morreu, mesmo sem existir magia nela.Dizem que é magia negra não identificada, eu sinceramente não acredito...mais acho que é algo que os fundadores fizeram para manter a amizade sempre viva.- Hermione concretiza com um olhar superior como sempre fazia quando mostrava o que tinha estudado durante todos esses anos de colégio.

É, também gostei da idéia – Diz o Sr.Weasley – Apesar da escola estar fechada, acho que Minerva dará um jeito de entrarmos não é?

Claro Sr.Weasley, eu tenho a chave e... – Minerva para, pois é interrompida.

**Eu...eu...eu queria ir sozinho...** – Harry diz um pouco baixo, estava com vergonha de dizer que queria chorar um pouco por lá, jogar para fora tudo o que havia guardado durante esse tempo, essas dúvidas, queria desabafar para o nada.E um lugar que o lembrava seu pai, seria perfeito.Até porque ficava em frente ao lago, que o lembrava de sua mãe.

Mais Harry... – Hermione também é cortada por um aceno de mão de Rony que dizia que era melhor deixar Harry ir sozinho.

Pois bem – Minerva continua - Irei levá-lo até a árvore, assim você poderá passar algum tempo lá, e depois voltar, aparataremos por lá quando estiver na hora de voltar.

Está bem, se não se importam, eu queria ir logo, agora... – Harry não conseguia disfarçar a ansiedade.

Hoje não Harry, pois Kim e Tonks terão que ir ao Gringotes pegar dinheiro e fazer compras para essa velha casa!Eu e Moody iremos nos encontrar com os aurores que Carlinhos está encarregado de mandar para Londres, e a Sra.Weasley irá comprar alguns livros sobre profecias no Beco Diagonal. – Diz Minerva.

Mais...e o Sr.Weasley? – Harry tenta achar uma saída.

O Ministério da Magia me aguarda meu caro, felizmente Lucius não trabalha mais lá...depois que resolveu se unir novamente à 'vocês-sabem-quem'. –O Sr.Weasley responde se levantando – Mais não fiquem felizes, sabíamos que ficariam sozinhos aqui, isso não é uma boa hipótese, então chamamos o Gui para ficar aqui com vocês!

Tudo bem, o Gui é legal! – Rony cutuca Harry e fala baixinho.

E você acha que eu vou ficar aqui? – Harry retruca sussurrando.

Claro que não, por isso disse que Gui é legal, vai deixar você ir! – Rony e Harry sorriem.

Então vamos todos juntos em uma viagem só! – O Sr.Weasley dá tchau para os filhos, Harry e Hermione e sai pela porta com todos os outros justamente no momento em que se ouve um baque na sala.

Essas lareiras de hoje em dia só me trazem problemas! – Uma voz de alguém mais velho do que todos que se encontravam na cozinha era ouvida.

Guiii!!! – Gina correu e abraçou o irmão mais velho!

Olá princesa! – Gui a abraça – Rony!Fred!Jorge!Harry!Hermione!Que bom vê-los por aqui! – O irmão mais Velho dos Weasley era muito simpático, usava cabelos na altura dos ombros, e um brinco na orelha, e sem contar a tatuagem que Harry jurou ver, mesmo Rony negando que ele a tinha.

Oi Gui...antes de conversarmos, eu precisava de uma ajuda sua, será que poderia quebrar um galho pra mim? – Harry pergunta em tom de súplica.

Eu não gostei desse seu jeito de falar, porém, se é para 'HARRY POTTER' eu faço! – Nesse momento Harry descobriu que Gina não era a única Weasley que o venerava.

Bem, olhe isso – Harry entrega o pergaminho escrito por seu pai ao Gui que lê com muito interesse – Eu precisava ir até Hogwarts, acho que sei onde está o outro pergaminho!

Não sei se posso fazer isso Harry, realmente existem muitos feitiços beirando o colégio...

_O colégio, não os jardins!Eu não entrarei lá, vou só ficar lá fora por um tempo...quero ficar sozinho um pouco..._

Hum...entendo, então, acho que não terá problema eu te levar lá, contanto que não conte nada à mamãe, ao papai e à ninguém! – Gui diz sério – E mande Monstro não contar também!

Monstro – Harry vai até a porta da cozinha correndo e acorda o elfo que reclama – Você não irá contar nada à ninguém!Vou sair agora, e quando eu voltar é para fingir que estive aqui o dia todo! Isso é uma ordem! – Harry não gostava de fazer isso, mais no momento era necessário.

Esperem aqui, em um minuto eu irei com o Harry lá em Hogwarts.

Falando isso, Gui pega a vassoura e Harry, ambos começam a voar até chegarem nos gramados do colégio, que agora estavam altos, mais ou menos na altura dos joelhos.Não eram mais aquele verde vivo, agora tinham uma tonalidade triste, sem brilho.O Lago estava cheio de folhas, e a floresta negra parecia mais escura do que antes.Mais ao fundo, algo chamava atenção, era uma árvore alta, cheia de vida, que Harry apenas de olhar deu um sorriso involuntário.

É aqui que eu te deixo! – Gui dá uma piscadinha – Qualquer coisa – O Weasley joga para Harry algo pesado – Isso é um rádio, que se precisar de mim, aperte o botão e é só falar que eu venho correndo!Coisa trouxa é claro, mais de muita utilidade! – Falando isso Gui aparata de lá, deixando Harry sozinho, que vai caminhando em direção à árvore.Ao chegar lá, ele passa a mão no tronco, algo parecia estar escrito por lá, porém Harry não conseguia identificar.

É estranho...saber que meu pai esteve aqui, viu essa árvore do mesmo jeito que eu estou vendo agora, a tocou, e gostava dela...- Nesse momento, mesmo Harry julgando muito cedo, uma lágrima cai de seu olho, e junto com ela, muitas outras – Vocês não sabem como é difícil não é? Eu queria poder saber, por apenas um dia, como é ser alguém que não tem que ficar fugindo ou sequer pensando como seria ter os pais aqui...Não os culpo, Sra.Lilian e Sr.Tiago, tenho certeza de que seriam os melhores pais do mundo, mais ás vezes penso se não teria sido melhor que vocês me levassem junto...

Algo apertava o coração de Harry, ele descobrira algo que era muito vulnerável, era o fracasso ao tentar lembrar de algum momento com seus pais...isso o deixava irritado e triste ao mesmo tempo.Porque 'ELE'?Tudo em cima 'DELE'!!!Ninguém o entendia, não mesmo!Era como se ele quisesse se fechar em seu quarto, onde ninguém pudesse entrar, e passar lá, todos os dias de sua vida.

Por favor pai, mãe, alguém...preciso acabar com isso logo, vou ficar louco se não conseguir...preciso de uma pista, algo que eu possa seguir em frente, eu não agüento mais... – Harry fala para si mesmo, como se algo naquela árvore o escutasse, apesar de não obter respostas, era bom.

O garoto olha para cima, e como se fosse mágica, existe um pergaminho, no meio das folhas e galhos, ou pelo menos lembrava um pergaminho.Em meio à lágrimas Harry estica a mão e pega.Era como se o que ele tivesse pedido estivesse ali, a pista, era realmente um pergaminho.

Obrigado! – Harry não sabia bem ao certo a quem estava agradecendo, se era aos pais, ou à árvore, o que ele constatou que já estava beirando a um aceno de varinha, Harry talha seu nome ao tronco da árvore, para todos se lembrarem que ele passou por ali algum dia, como seus pais.

_Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom_! – Harry fala com uma batida da varinha no pergaminho, onde as letras começam a se formar.


	4. Perguntas sem respostas

Enquanto Harry estava em Hogwarts, tentando achar mais pistas, Rony, Hermione, Gui, Fred, Jorge e Gina estavam no Largo Grimmauld.

Está quase na hora de ir buscar o Harry, se alguém chegar e não vir o Harry aqui, eu serei banido da Ordem! – Gui fala andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Fred, Jorge e Gina mostravam estar muito preocupados, pois estavam cochilando no sofá.

Acho melhor você não esperar mais Gui, já se arriscou o bastante por hoje, e afinal, se o pergaminho está lá, ele já encontrou! – Hermione como sempre, a mais responsável prefere alertar.

Eu concordo Mione!!Segura a barra aí? Volto em uns 15 minutos.

Acho que não preciso de muito! – Hermione aponta para os dorminhocos de plantão.

Ok, então eu volto já! – Gui certifica-se de que não tem ninguém fora do Largo Grimmauld, pega a vassoura e vai buscar Harry.

Acho que vou arrumar meus livros lá em cima...- A garota pega uns 5 livros grossos e pesados e põe-se a carregá-los escada acima.

Calma que eu te ajudo Hermione! – Rony pega 4 livros, deixando Hermione com apenas um.

Hum...é...obrigada! – Hermione fala um tanto quanto sem graça.

Não tem de quê!...Hum hum...Hermione? Eu estive estudan...quer dizer...estive lendo sobre Aritimancia...é aquela matéria que você estava tendo a mais em Hogwarts não é? – Os dois chegam no quarto de Hermione e Rony põe os livros em cima de uma cadeira, com certeza o quarto era bem mais limpo e arrumado do que o dele, incrivelmente tudo ali cheirava ou fazia lembrar a Hermione.

Sério??Achei que não gostasse de estudar...ou ler...mais não posso negar que seja muito legal ver como a pessoa é pelo seu nome, ou seja, a profecia dos números... – Hermione parece falar animada, Rony se sente bem por isso.

A Aritimancia diz que eu sou uma pessoa que faz um trabalho incansavelmente, uma pessoa que gosta de tudo perfeito e pode ser esnobe se algo não sai do jeito que eu quero...por isso não acreditei muito, mais até que achei legal o meu número ser o nove...- Rony tinha odiado aritimancia, mais ele não conseguia se controlar, estava ali, igual bobo falando coisas que nunca sonharia que falaria...onde já se viu...Rony Weasley estudando? Ele só podia estar louco.

Eu sou o número 4, diz que sou equilibrada e prática, uma pessoa que trabalha duro pelo que quer, sou firme, teimosa, desconfiada, e posso ter acessos de raiva.Por isso acredito na Aritimancia, fala como eu realmente me vejo! – Hermione estranhava o fato de estar falando 'civilizadamente' com o garoto, mais não podia negar que estava gostando da conversa.

Nossa...é verdade!!Então faz aí os nomes dos gêmeos!!Se o resultado der 'COMPLETOS IDIOTAS', eu passo a acreditar em Aritimancia! – Rony sorri ao ver Hermione dar uma grande gargalhada, o que dizia que ela não estava entediada, ou brigando com ele como ela sempre fazia.

Sabe Hermione, eu gostei de conversar com você...não temos conversado muito não é mesmo?Acho que é porque nunca ficamos assim...só...eu...e...hum...você.- Rony tenta, mais não consegue disfarçar as orelhas-cor-de-pimentão.

É verdade não é mesmo? Não posso mentir, gostei de conversar com você...é um menino legal...eu nunca tinha falado assim...normalmente... – Por uma fração de segundos, os dois ficam ali, se olhando, parados no que Hermione cai na Gargalhada, a menina podia ser experiente em tudo, menos em meninos, ela estava visivelmente nervosa.

Ta rindo do que?? – Rony pergunta olhando a camisa para ver se estava suja.

Nada!! – A garota não para.

Ahhh Mione, para com isso!Senão vou ter que te dar um motivo pra rir! – Rony começa a achar a situação engraçada, sentia algo por dentro que nem ele conseguia explicar.

A é?O que você vai fazer? – Ela fala em um tom desafiador.

Isso! – Rony começa a fazer cócegas em Hermione, e a mesma se contorce de tanto rir.

Para Rony!!Para com isso...eu prometo não te desafiar mais!!

Promete mesmo? – Rony a segura pelos ombros, os dois estavam agora, tão perto...ele não sabia porque tinha feito isso...mais se tinha começado, precisava terminar.

Rony?Hermione?Desçam aqui! – Uma voz que Rony reconheceu sendo a do Gui os chamava lá embaixo.

Gui!Vamos Rony! – Hermione desce as escadas tentando parar a Sra.Black que começava a gritar chingando.

Por Merlin! – Rony fica alguns segundos passando as mãos no cabelo, como ele fez isso?O que era aquela força que estava lhe empurrando para Hermione? Nem ele mesmo entendia, mais como Gui o chamava, resolveu descer.

O que foi?Achou Harry?Você parece cansado...O que está escrito?Era lá mesmo? – Hermione bombardeava o garoto com as perguntas que vinham à sua mente, que sem exageros, era muito mais rápida do que de algumas pessoas.

Calma Mione! – Gui já não conseguia entender algo que ele nomeou de 'bolo de palavras' que estava saindo da boca de Hermione – Quando você respirar, Harry vai tentar dizer alguma coisa! – Todos dão risada, e Gui leva um tapa no ombro, que mostra que Hermione entrara na brincadeira.

Então...eu acho que não ajuda muito, mais talvez, juntando com mais os outros dois pergaminhos, possa responder nossas dúvidas... – Harry diz tentando acreditar no que ele mesmo diz.

Então leia logo Harry!Ou quer nos matar de curiosidade? – Rony diz se sentando no sofá e gesticulando com as mãos.

Ok, ok...aqui vai... – Harry respira fundo e lê.

'Olhar vazio, sem sentimento .

Livros abertos a todo momento.

Só tome cuidado para não se enganar, se estiver errado, é só desvirar.Nos mínimos detalhes estão os melhores entalhes.

Segundo herdeiro, pode não ser como o primeiro.

Os fins justificam os meios, que sempre precisam de um começo, nunca se esqueça dele, saberá a resposta ou pagará o preço.'

Malfeito feito! - Harry dobra o pergaminho – Bom...é isso...

Não ajudou em nada... – Fred diz com um tom entediado.

Pode ser que sim Jorge(é Fred!!!¬¬)... – Hermione responde pensativa – Se não é como o primeiro Herdeiro, pode ser único, ao invés de ser escolhido entre muitos...Tem um olhar vazio, sem sentimento...me lembro de ter visto um olhar assim, mais não me lembro onde.

Tiago quer dizer que a resposta está em algo muito pequeno, talvez o herdeiro tenha algum objeto que o caracterize... – Gui fala com Hermione como se fossem dois grandes entendentes do assunto.

Isso ta me dando náuseas – Rony fala desaprovando – Vamos parar de brincar de ser inteligente, porque eu nunca aprendi as regras!

O tempo passa, e como sempre, eles tentavam descobrir do que o pergaminho estava falando, porém, sem sucesso eles resolveram jogar cartas até que todos os membros da Ordem que estavam ativos voltassem.

Quando eles chegam, Harry rapidamente lê o pergaminho e fica esperançoso de que alguém consiga lhe dizer algo que o conforte, porém nada.A esperança dos membros da Ordem é que o último pergaminho facilite a vida de todos.Enquanto isso eles jantaram, e todos estavam cansados, como aparentavam.

Pelo que sei, os Lovegood chegarão aqui pela manhã – O Sr.Weasley fala animado.

Baboseiras, mentiras, um saco...-Diz Fred.

Resumindo 'O PASQUIM'- Jorge complementa- Esse cara vai publicar os horários que a gente vai no banheiro por falta de assunto!

Depois do almoço o banheiro é meu! – Fred faz todos na cozinha rirem.

Mais eles são boas pessoas, e também, Luna virá ela é muito inteligente, poderá nos ajudar...- Molly fala subindo as escadas – Vamos dormir, está na hora!

Todos dão boa noite e as velas são apagadas, mais Harry não consegue apagar, fica olhando para o teto que parecia mais interessante a cada dia que se passava, ficava pensando no dia que tinha se passado, no que tinha visto, Hogwarts agora lhe dava um ar de tristeza, ver a escola tão descuidada, não queria pensar como estaria por dentro, as salas de aula, a sala de Dumbledore, o Salão principal, tão vazios quanto o seu passado ficou depois que fecharam a escola.Harry nos últimos dias não estava conseguindo controlar o sentimento, para ele, sua história começara quando ele tinha 11 anos e ingressou para Hogwarts, e agora?Acabado? Provavelmente sim, Dumbledore estava morto, como poderia voltar?Sem perceber, Harry cai no sono, mais nem imaginava o que poderia vir a seguir.


	5. A chegada de Parkinson

Harry caíra em um sono profundo logo depois que se deitou.Ao contrário dos últimos dias que tinha um sono leve, que só o barulho da cama do Rony quando ele se virava fazia com que o garoto acordasse.

Acredite em você mesmo Harry! Faça menos perguntas e obtenha suas próprias respostas!– O garoto não sabia se estava sonhando, mais uma voz masculina falava com ele, e de repente foi substituída por uma feminina que dizia – Vá pela sua própria cabeça querido!Se é isso que você acredita, é o que acontecerá!

Harry se senta rapidamente na cama, estava claro que eram seus pais, a voz de Lily era inconfundível.Mais como acreditar em si mesmo se ele não tinha resposta alguma?Será que seus pais ainda estavam vivos?Mais como ninguém nunca descobriu? Porém, naquela mesma hora, Harry obteve a resposta esperada.

O garoto sabe algo que não sabemos! – Uma outra voz completamente fria que ele conhecia invadiu a sua mente. – Vasculhem!Precisamos saber de cada detalhe!Eu procuro em sua mente! – Nesse mesmo instante Harry sabia do que se tratava, Voldemort estava entrando em sua mente para saber mais, o garoto porém, estava cada vez melhor em Leglimência e tentava a todo custo bloquear a sua mente – Ele não me deixa entrar!Moleque atrevido!Para que adiar a morte? – Essas foram as últimas palavras ouvidas e tudo voltou a ficar no maior silêncio.

Rony!Acorda! – Harry se levanta de sua cama e chacoalha o amigo.

Não mamãe...hoje eu não vou treinar arremesso de pratos – Rony responde dormindo.

RONY! – O garoto estapeia o amigo que reclama.

Calma cara! Baixou o espírito 'Gina' em você? – Rony pergunta apertando os olhos de sono.

Não...só me escuta!Você, Hermione e todos aqui dentro da ordem, não podem me contar o que sabem!Eu não posso saber de nenhuma resposta está me entendendo? – Para Harry parecia estar sendo muito duro dizer aquilo, justo ele?Harry Potter?Não querendo saber de nenhuma resposta?Algo sério tinha acontecido, portanto Rony resolve dar mais atenção e se senta na cama – Quer que eu chame a Hermione?Ela pode te ajudar mais do que eu!

Não...eu só queria falar isso!Voldemort – Rony faz uma careta – Sim!V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T!Ele tentou entrar na minha mente denovo!E por pouco não conseguiu!Eu sei que soa estranho, mais eu não posso saber de nada!

Tudo bem cara...eu não te conto...mais tente manter a calma ok?Vamos dormir e contamos isso para os outros pela manhã! – Como sempre, Rony se vir para o lado da parede e dorme, Harry fica novamente olhando cada canto do teto, procurando palavras ou respostas, então cai no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, ninguém se apressa a acordar, pois é todos no Largo Grimmauld, o dia era mais agitado, e a Sra.Black costumava gritar mais vezes também.

Harry contou a todos sobre o sonho e que Voldemort tentara ler a sua mente.Todos se mostraram muito preocupados, mais combinaram de não dizer nada a Harry antes da hora.De repente, a campainha toca.

Eu atendo! – Gina sai correndo – Droga!! – Os gêmeos haviam aparatado na porta antes dela.

Olá Lovegoods! – Fred e Jorge dizem em coro.

Olá gêmeos! – O pai de Luna era como ela, um pouco calvo é claro, e com uma barriga mais notável.Mais com os óculos de lua e aquele olhar profundo era inegável a paternidade – O Sr.Weasley está?

Na cozinha...- Os gêmeos mostram o lugar enquanto Gina puxa a mão de Luna até a sala que é onde estão Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Oi pessoal...- Luna não estava com o Pasquim nas mãos, e estava com uma roupa até bonita pelas expectativas de todos.

Oi Luna!Seu pai vai fazer parte da ordem agora? Cavalo na H8!– Rony pergunta e a peça do xadrez de bruxo se mexe comendo a rainha de Harry (droga!!)

Sim...ele já havia ajudado a ordem antes...agora vai começar a participar mais, acho que vai ser legal.Mais vocês ficaram sabendo? – Luna fala com um olhar assustado.

Sobre os pais da Parkinson? – Hermione pergunta.

Sim...foi cruel, e o pior é que ela irá ficar aqui. – Luna completa.

Parkinson?Pansy Parkinson?Aqui no Largo Grimmauld?Sede da Ordem da Fênix?Ela é uma Sonserina! – Harry diz indignado.

Não julgue a pessoa pela casa Harry! – Hermione o alerta – Vamos dizer que Lupin já desconfiava que 'você-sabe-quem' leria a sua mente, então não nos deixou dizer à você.Os Parkinson estavam trabalhando para a Ordem, ajudando com assuntos que se tratavam de 'você-sabe-quem'.Porém, foram pegos do mesmo jeito, e a Pansy...bem...a garota viu os pais e os avós serem mortos por ele , ou seja, a família dela, sorte que 'você-sabe-quem' não a viu, senão ela não estaria aqui.

Por isso a Pansy vem para cá – Rony completa com uma careta - Os pais morreram pela Ordem, então a Ordem cuidará dela!Essa menina é muito mal encarada!

Ela viu o irmão brigar com os pais e sair de casa, era a pessoa que ficava com ela, segundo o senhor Weasley – Hermione aponta para a cozinha – Os pais nunca ficavam em casa, ela era pequena e acabou crescendo assim, eu tenho dó...não sabia dessa história...acho que ela chega hoje ou amanhã, Kim foi buscá-la em um orfanato.Espero que vocês a tratem bem, e ela ficará no meu quarto!

Eu teria medo... – Rony diz mais é interrompido por Hermione.

Então Harry? Já faz idéia de onde esteja o 3º pergaminho?

Não sei...provavelmente em um esconderijo dos marotos...e o único que eu me lembro é a Casa dos Gritos...porém, é o último...não sei mais que isso, não tenho idéia de onde seja o outro lugar...

A Casa dos Gritos...é verdade...me lembro quando Fred e Jorge disseram que gostam de lá porque os Marotos tinham suas reuniões em um quarto... – Rony se encosta no sofá.

Relaxa Harry...às vezes no terceiro venha alguma pista de onde o ultimo esteja.

Eu prefiro não ter esperanças Gina... e sobre eu ter ido à Hogwarts sem avisar, sorte minha que todos aqui são compreensivos e quando eu disse que Gui foi buscar o pergaminho comigo, todos aceitaram, achei que ia levar uma bonca daquelas... – Harry diz rindo.

E quando pretende ir buscar o outro pergaminho? – Rony pergunta interessado em Hermione que parece apreciar as peças do xadrez xingando Harry e Rony que estavam demorando para jogar.

Hoje quero descansar, talvez amanh...-Harry é cortado pela campainha.

Como estavam esperando pela pequena Parkinson, todos saem da cozinha e vão esperá-la na sala.

Olá querida! – A Sra.Weasley logo a abraça – Venha...vamos entrando...você já comeu?Tomou banho?Está cansada?

Não...- Pansy responde seca.

A garota não tinha aquele olhar de desprezo, Harry ficou a observá-la um tempo, ela tinha um olhar de uma pessoa velha, alguém que já viveu muito, e tem muito pra contar.Ela estava bem magra, o que dizia que não vinha comendo direito 'coisa que a Sra.Weasley não toleraria' pensou ele.Mais agora Harry , como Mione, sentia pena de Pansy, ela tinha acabado de passar o que ele passou a muito tempo atrás!Harry queria saber como ela se sentia, se queria ajuda, pois ele sabia como doía.Percebendo bem, Pansy estava mais velha, mais seus cabelos continuavam os mesmos, preto e lisos, porém seu rosto era fino e delicado, a garota era miúda e magra, Harry se pegou pensando que a garota estava muito bonita.

Se não se importam, vou para o meu quarto, eu acho sozinha. – Pansy, sem ouvir respostas, sobe as escadas devagar até sumir no corredor do segundo andar.

Um de vocês terá que ir conversar com a garota – A Sra.Weasley fala – E levará algo para ela comer.

Eu vou...-Harry disse para surpresa de todos – Sei o que ela está passando, acho que sou o único que a compreendo aqui...

Então está bem querido, fico feliz que pense assim. – A Sra.Weasley vai até a cozinha, pega um prato de comida e entrega à Harry.- Leve para ela e diga se ela quiser descer, estamos aqui!

Tudo bem... – O garoto pega o prato, vai até o quarto e bate na porta. – Pansy?Está aí?


	6. Srta Lestrange Gaunt

Pansy abre a porta imediatamente como se estivesse esperando alguém bem atrás da porta, porém apenas revira os olhos e volta para dentro do quarto e continua a tirar as roupas da mala.

Bom, eu trouxe o jantar – Harry percebe que a garota nem responde – E...bem...- ele precisava conversar com Pansy, se seus pais não eram comensais, porque ela seria?Se bem, que a convivência com o Draco tinha sido grande.- ...posso falar...hum..com você?Só eu e você...eu queria esclarecer algumas coisas.

A garota apenas para o que está fazendo e fica com o olhar perdido, Harry entende aquilo como um sim, a garota agora, diferente de antes, dispertava dó nele.Ela estava com um olhar triste, com movimentos lentos, ela era muito pequena, frágil, antes de falar, Harry ficou olhando para ela por um tempo.Era como se ele quisesse abraçá-la e tirar todo esse sofrimento que ela estava sentindo, afinal, ele também sentia isso, sabia como era ruim.

Olha Pansy – Harry estava de pé, de frente para a garota que se encontrava sentada, olhando para baixo, e com as mãos entre os joelhos – Não posso negar que todos estejam com medo de te ter aqui, mas eu não acho que você seja má, Hermione me disse que eu não devo julgar as pessoas apenas pela casa que ela está.

Hum...- É o único som que veio de Pansy.

E bem...eu queria dizer...que se você precisar, de alguém que te entenda – Harry se lembrou de Rony, pois estava tão gago quanto ele quando Hermione o chamava a atenção – Eu vou estar aqui na ordem, porque como você sabe, meu pais também já mor...– Porém Harry é interrompido por um alto soluço de Pansy e ao ver a garota chorar, Harry se agacha em sua frente.

Meus pais não eram comensais, eu não sou comensal, nem ao menos quero prejudicar alguém aqui...Draco queria uma garota ao seu lado para te fazer inveja, me pagava para andar com ele e eu tinha que ser daquele jeito, não que eu não gostasse, mais eu não era daquele jeito...-Pansy diz entre soluços e não consegue terminar a frase, caindo em um choro profundo e sentido.

Harry não podia mais se segurar, ela estava ali, precisando de proteção, e quem melhor do que ele para fazer isso?Harry estava no auge de seus 17 anos, teria que fazer alguma coisa racional, mais e se Pansy não gostasse?'Se ela não gostar, me manda embora, só isso' Harry pensou consigo mesmo.

Não chora – O garoto tinha a voz calma e rasteira, olhava nos olhos negros da menina, estavam marejados, devagar Harry tira as mãos dela do meio das pernas - Vem cá... – Ele a vê resistindo – É só um abraço, não tem nada demais, pode confiar! – Harry acha que foi a sua firmeza que fez despencar a barreira que impedia Pansy de abraçá-lo.A garota passou os braços pelo pescoço de Harry, que a abraçou firmemente, agora se sentia útil, ele estava fazendo-a parar de chorar, seus soluços ficavam cada vez mais esparsos.

Hey, Pansy? – Harry tenta mudar de assunto, soltando a garota e pegando um pano, como a tapeçaria dos Black, só que ao invés disso, era a tapeçaria dos Parkinson.

Isso?A tapeçaria da minha família ué – Como sempre, Pansy estava voltando a ser sarcástica como costumava, pela primeira vez Harry não se zanga pela garota ser assim.

Mais...e esse nome? – Harry aponta para um nome conhecido na tapeçaria.

Rodfrey Lestrange e Rachel Gaunt? – A garota dá uma risada – Sim, são meus avós.

Vo?Você? – Harry fica boquiaberto, sem reação – A garota suspira antes de começar a falar.

Pai de Rodolphus Lestrange e a irmã bastarda de Mérope Gaunt, se é isso que quer saber...Rodfrey casou-se com Rachel, e tiveram o meu pai.Depois se separaram, Rodfrey teve Rodolphus Lestrange.Minha avó era filha de Servolo Gaunt com uma mulher que ninguém conhece, somente se sabe que ela foi deixada em um orfanato, Orphanage Cole's era o nome, e cresceu lá, até encontrar meu avô e concluir os dezessete anos.Por isso que a árvore genealógica da minha família começa em minha avó paterna, porque antes disso ela era considerada como uma berração, apesar de ser totalmente bruxa, Servolo traiu a mãe de Mérope.Nunca se perguntou qual era meu nome além de Parkinson?-A garota o olha com um olhar misterioso- Pansy Lestrange Gaunt Parkinson, prazer.

Harry não tinha reação, a garota era tudo de que ele precisava, poderia ter coisas que pudessem levá-lo ao Voldemort, ela era da mesma linhagem que ele e Belatrix, mesmo sabendo disso, ele não poderia se zangar com Pansy e se revoltar contra ela, jogando sua raiva da assassina de seu tio, apenas por terem o mesmo nome.

Mais você?Pode falar com cobras?Ler a mente de Voldemort? – A garota não era como os outros, pois não fez careta alguma ao ouvir o 'tão temido nome' ser dito por Harry.

Falar com as cobras é algo de família, eu seria excluída se não pudesse...mais ler a mente dele?Não exagere Potter, não acredito que tenha alguém que consiga fazer isso! – A garota ri e Harry disfarça, porém por pouco tempo, até perceber que era a primeira vez que a via sorrindo, era um sorriso meigo, bonito...apesar do olhar de dor, ela era forte, Harry sabia que ele a tinha ajudado, estava se sentindo muito bem.

Bom Pansy, agora eu vou descer...sabe como é...- Harry coça a nuca, tentando arranjar alguma desculpa que não fosse 'Se eu ficar muito tempo aqui, vão achar que estamos nos beijando' – Tenho que ir deitar, amanhã conversamos...

Ta. – A garota volta a arrumar as coisas – Ah, e só pra avisar, o que precisar para a Ordem...sabe...à pedido dos meus pais, eles disseram que eu poderia te ajudar, não sei como, mais como era uma vontade deles, quero obedecer.

Ok, agradeço – Harry desce correndo, e o assunto na sala, parece se acabar no instante em que ele chega.- A Pansy já...tá...bem...melhor...- Ele fala pausadamente- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não...nada Harry, nós apenas, estávamos pensando em tudo o que tem...-Rony estava vermelho, mais Harry sabia que não era de vergonha, conhecia o amigo, ele estava com medo, mais porque?Luna parecia ter a mesma expressão.


End file.
